The objective of this project is to identify anticaries agents suitable for short term clinical trials. Screening is conducted both in vitro and in animals. The in vitro studies measure adsorption, minimal inhibitory concentration, contact angle and modification of enamel dissolution rate. The animal phase measures caries and plaque control and also monitors untoward effects such as acute toxicity staining.